


[podfic] I'm not one for love songs

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hey guys,” Ray says after the show, while everyone is in that punchy, optimistic state that usually lasts for at least an hour after the screaming fades from their ears. “I have a special announcement to make.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I'm not one for love songs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm not one for love songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195876) by [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV). 



> For podfic_bingo (read while laughing, incorporate verbal effects). Music is from The World Has Its Shine (But I Would Drop It on a Dime) by Cobra Starship.

  
  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?i8bh7jbcfb11h43)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/im-not-one-for-love-songs)  
mp3 / 13:51 / 12.6MB


End file.
